mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Istina/File
|Edit Tab}} File= Before the Chernobog incident, Istina was a middle school student. In school, she wrote many articles about Originium Arts. Her areas of expertise: masters of Arts, investigative articles, and sociology. In a number of tests, she has demonstrated excellent control-type Originium Arts. She has been approved to assist in battle. She also provides intel and data processing services for Rhodes Island. Analysis Medical tests reveal clear, normal outlines of internal organs, and no abnormal shadows have been detected. Originium granules have not been detected in the circulatory system and there is no sign of infection. At this time, this Operator is believed to be non-infected. ;Fusion Rate 0% :Operator shows no signs of infection at this time. ;Crystal Density 0.1u/L :This Operator has rarely come into contact with Originium. Archives Archive 1 Istina is cool-headed and rational, though somewhat introverted. She often absorbs herself in her hobbies: the meticulous study of more profound Originium Arts, the study of the latest social theories, observation of others and their relationships, and fashion. During the course of her multiple interactions with the Ursus Student Group, Istina displayed rare communication abilities and an assured manner, and gave focused and clear answers. What is currently certain is that Istina has the intent to hold proactive exchanges with Rhodes Island, and may be a positive factor in communication with the Ursus Student Group. Archive 2 It is now known that the "Ursus Student Self-Governing Group" was originally proposed by Istina. The union's establishment helped the Ursus students work together to get past the initial phase of isolation and mutual distrust. During consultation, Istina keenly answered several questions concerning Zima. Istina believes that although Zima is rude and sometimes unreasonable, she attaches great importance to her companions in the Self-Governing Group and is a suitable leader. And if she can add her own input during operations, this would be even better. When the subject of Zima was brought up, the Doctor made many pointed remarks, but Istina gave an opposing opinion. Istina believes that Zima will not become an unstable element for Rhodes Island, and that to believe that her ambitions extend only as far as Rhodes Island would be to underestimate her. Archive 3 Istina was born in Chernobog, a city in the Empire of Ursus. Her parents were both employed in local agencies. During the recurring student organization riots, Istina declined to participate and instead chose to read quietly. As she had no interest in the loud music and partying of her peers, she began to read some of the books coming from Lentini and Victoria during this time. With the help of these books, she learned to re-evalute everything she thought she knew and began to see everything in a new light. Archive 4 With regard to her whereabouts during the Chernobog incident, Istina modestly and succinctly declined to provide disclosure, but she showed several changes of emotion during the process. On account of Rhodes Island's current guidelines and need to protect secrets, investigations into the Ursus Student Self-Governing Group have temporarily ceased. In view of the background investigation into the Ursus Student Groups, there is no need to question her background. Because of this, it is recommended to use psychological methods to communication with Ursus students. Future options for cooperation should be provided based on the suitability and independence of the student union members. Note: Based on Istina's intense interest in the books in the Doctor's office, it is recommended to give her a degree of reading privileges. |-| Evaluation= Category:Istina Category:Character files